April 10, 2017 Monday Night RAW
The April 10, 2017 Edition of RAW is a Professional wrestling television show of the WWE's RAW brand, which took place on April 10, 2017 at the Nassau Veterans Memorial Coliseum in Uniondale, New York. This was the Raw selection of the 2017 WWE Superstar Shake-Up. Episode summary Intercontinental Champion Dean Ambrose confronted “John Cena” On day one, minute one of the much-ballyhooed Superstar Shake-up, Monday Night Raw kicked things off by debuting a major acquisition from SmackDown LIVE... AND HIS NAME IS JOHN CE — oh, wait, it’s The Miz. Reprising his Cena impression from the last few weeks of SmackDown LIVE, The Awesome One came to Raw with Maryse-as-Nikki Bella in tow and delivered some A-list roasting of The Cenation Leader until another Raw signee, Dean Ambrose, came down to talk some trash of his own. The reigning Intercontinental Champion seemed fooled by Miz’s impression at first, talking to The A-Lister as if he actually was Cena and even offering his congratulations for defeating Miz & Maryse ("Those two are the worst") at WrestleMania. But once Miz removed all his Cena garb and screamed that he was, in fact, The Miz, Ambrose hit him with Dirty Deeds. Like you thought that would end any other way. Charlotte Flair vs Nia Jax For someone who calls herself The Queen, Charlotte Flair’s had a rough couple of weeks. She lost at WrestleMania, Nia Jax beat her up at the end of last week’s Six-Woman Tag Team Match when she tried to blame Jax for the loss, and now she’s lost one-on-one to Jax herself. To be fair (to Flair), the match was more of a fight than Jax expected, but Jax would unleash her power maneuvers and stop Charlotte cold any time The Queen would start to string moves together. Charlotte found daylight for a moment with a chop block and Natural Selection, but Jax kicked out, toughed her way through a moonsault and thwarted the Figure-Four Leglock by shoving Charlotte into the turnbuckles, splashing her in the corner and administering the Samoan Drop for the victory. Sami Zayn vs The Miz ‘Twas a decidedly un-awesome return to Raw for The Miz, who got shown up by Dean Ambrose in the opening of the show and couldn’t close out a tough match against Sami Zayn, who was both fighting to prove his worth to Raw and, perhaps, increase his stock in the eyes of the SmackDown showrunners who might be looking to poach him. If Team Blue does decide to pull the trigger and get him, they’ll have a hell of a Superstar on their hands. After being manhandled by Miz, Zayn reversed The A-Lister’s Daniel Bryan kicks into the Blue Thunder Bomb. Maryse tried to pull Miz out of harm’s way and allow him to reclaim his momentum, but the moment Miz attempted the Skull-Crushing Finale, Sami rolled him up for three. So Miz has egg on his face, but if Sami is headed to SmackDown LIVE, he goes out a hero. Alexa Bliss and Mickie James confronted Raw Women’s Champion Bayley and Sasha Banks Sasha Banks and Bayley are both pretty open about their desire to stay together on Raw after the Superstar Shake-up. If they do, there’ll be no shortage of competition for them: Right as Sasha was seemingly about to challenge Bayley for the Raw Women’s Title, two-time SmackDown Women’s Champion Alexa Bliss reared her head. The arrival of The Wicked Witch of WWE clearly threw a wrench into The Boss’ plans, but Mickie James was hot on her heels to throw her name into what has suddenly become a very, very crowded race for the Raw Women’s Championship. But, lest we forget, there’s still one more woman in play: Nia Jax, who bulldozed James from behind, ran through Sasha (who Alexa shoved right into her path) and finally laid out Bayley before openly declaring that she has her sights set on The Huggable One’s title. Results * Singles Match: Nia Jax defeated Charlotte Flair * Singles Match: Sami Zayn defeated The Miz (w/ Maryse) Draft selection Other on-screen talent * Ring announcer: JoJo * Interviewer: Charly Caruso Media Category:RAW episodes Category:2017 television episodes Category:Charlotte Category:Nia Jax Category:Episodes featuring Sasha Banks Category:Bayley Category:Alexa Bliss Category:Episodes featuring Mickie James Category:Maryse Category:Episodes featuring JoJo Category:Episodes featuring Charly Caruso Category:WWE television episodes